


[Art] "Sticky Notes Come in More Than Yellow"

by Lala_0123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_0123/pseuds/Lala_0123
Summary: Fanart for the fic "Sticky Notes Come in More Than Yellow"
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sticky Notes Come in More Than Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592515) by [Pendragons Dragonlord (PseudoAuthor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoAuthor/pseuds/Pendragons%20Dragonlord). 



> The fic is absolutely heartbreaking but written so so beautifully :')) Go read it (if you haven't already) <3

It’s from their wedding reception. It’s him and Merlin on the dance floor in each other’s arms, bodies facing each other, with Arthur laughing with his head thrown back and Merlin gazing at him fondly with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere, deep down, he knows that the inevitable is coming soon.

“Morning love. Hope you had a nice lie-in.” The curtains _whoosh_ open letting light stream into the bedroom and highlight the dust motes that float in the midst of the morning sun.

He hazards a look in Merlin’s direction, finally making his way over, carefully taking Merlin’s hand in his own and kissing his brow. Merlin’s eyes briefly open, and Arthur swears for a moment that the dull blue clears and brightens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for the scene where Arthur holds Baby Thomas and it was supposed to be sweet and everything, but this ended up as the end result haha  
> I'm a little bugged at how inconsistent I am with the way I draw, but I guess I'm happy enough with it? Maybe one day I'll find a way to draw that I like haha - but till then, I'll just keep trying :)  
> I also post as mono-0123 on Tumblr and am looking for more blogs to follow! I hope we can hang out ^ ^

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more because there's so many things I want to try and draw from this fic!!


End file.
